La leyenda del Guerrero Dragón
by Furia2567
Summary: Una terrible leyenda se hará realidad. Amigos se volverán enemigos y Amores en traiciones. ¿Estarán los jinetes de dragones preparados para esto?.¿Podrá Astrid decidir entre acabar con una guerra o perder a la persona que más quiere?. Solo se sabe una cosa, si olvidas el pasado estarás condenado a repetirlo. Temporada 6 de Carreras al Borde.


_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE DREAMWORKS Y DE CRESSIDA COWELL, SOLO ESCRIBO POR PURA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

 _ **El mayor tesoro que puede sentir un hombre, es estar al lado de aquellos que más quiere.**_

Capítulo 1

Era un nuevo día en la orilla del dragón y a pesar de las grandes pérdidas e inesperados sucesos que se han vivido los últimos días. Los jinetes de dragones despertaban felices de sus cabañas.

Bueno, no todos por igual que digamos...

.

.

.

-Hay, por favor colmillo, no vez que estoy en mi sueño de belleza.- Se quejó Patán mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama e ignorando los empujones que le estaba dando su dragón con el occiso.

Sin embargo, la pesadilla monstruosa no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente ¡Su desayuno era mucho más importante que cualquier sueño de belleza!. Fue así como el dragón no dudo en darle un fuerte coletazo para sacar volando a su jinete de la cama y que este terminara chocando contra la pared.

-En 5 minutos estará tu desayuno.- Dijo el enano pelinegro muy adolorido.

Lamentablemente para él, la gravedad hizo que se callera al duro suelo provocando que diera otro grito de dolor. Su dragón ni siquiera sintió lástima, es más, se rió de la mala suerte que tiene su jinete.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra cabaña, unos estaban despertando de una manera mucho mejor, más divertida se podría decir.

-Ohhmmm... Buenos días gallinita.- Saluda el gemelo Rubio, quien apenas abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un pequeño pollito de color amarillo que le estaba picoteando la nariz para despertarlo.

Brutacio se sentó en su cama mientras acaricia tiernamente la cabecita del pollito, quien era el hijo de su amiga gallina, sin embargo un quejido al otro lado de la habitación hizo que tanto él como el pequeño ave voltearan para ver a la otra hermana gemela que estaba despertando y… no de una forma muy agradable.

-Ooo... ¡Por amor a Thor, no de nuevo!.- Grito furiosa Brutilda mientras saca y arroja lo más lejos posible su sabana con la que estaba durmiendo, que en este momento estaba manchado por mucho popo de "Gallinita".

-Jajajaja.- Se rió fuertemente Brutacio de la desgracia de su hermana, no importa cuántas veces lo vea, esto lo sigue matando de risa.

-¡Podrías decirle a ese pequeño demonio, que deje de hacer sus cochinadas en mi cama cuando estoy durmiendo!.- Le reclamó muy molesta la gemela rubia, quien se había parado y camino hasta estar al lado del culpable y su secuas.

-¡Oye!... ¡no lo llames así!... ¡acaso no vez que es solo un bebé!.- le contestó Brutacio mientras le tapa los oídos del pollito para que este no oyera groserías. Aún era muy pequeño para que oyera semejantes palabrotas.

Sin embargo, Brutilda no pensaba igual, desde que ese pequeño demonio estaba viviendo con ellos, ha estado atacándola por todos lados. Literalmente. Ha picoteado la mayoría de su ropa, ha manchado con lodo todas sus cosas y lo peor, una vez con las patas machadas de color morado, camino sobre su cabello. Todo el mundo se burló de ella cuando su cabello tenía una combinación entre morado y amarillo.

La gemela rubia decidió no hacer nada, ya que ese pequeño demonio era protegido por su hermano pero sin duda alguna esto no va a quedar así.

-Ya vas a ver gallinita... Ya vas a ver.- pensó maléficamente Brutilda mientras ve molesta a ese pollito que estaba siendo abrazado por su hermano.

Pero hubo momento que el pollito se fijó en la mirada que le mandaba la hermana de su amigo y cuando noto que lo miraba molesta, este le devolvió la mirada pero por una extraña razón… con una mayor intensidad.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la orilla de dragón, estaba la cabaña de cierto vikingo grande pero también inteligente.

-Vamos, nena... Que no hay nada allí fuera.- dijo Patapez preocupado y a la vez cansado de haber estado repitiendo lo mismo toda la noche. Sin embargo Albóndiga, su Gronckle, no pensaba igual y prefería estar debajo de la cama de su jinete antes de salir.

Ayer por la noche, en los establos donde duermen los dragones, había estado un terrible terror adolescente que estaba husmeando por allí, sin embargo, al parecer no fue tan sigiloso porque accidentalmente choco con una torre de cajas que se cayeron e hicieron ruido, no mucho pero si lo suficiente para asustar a Albóndiga, que apenas escuchó el fuerte ruido, salió volando del establo y con una velocidad increíble, para la clase de dragón que era, llego en poco tiempo a la cabaña de su jinete. Asustándolo por la repentina entrada y luego verla como se escondo debajo de su cama a media noche.

-Vamos chica, ¿sí?... Te voy a dar de comer tus rocas favoritas.- Comento el vikingo regordete para persuadirla a que salga debajo de su cama.

Albóndiga se animó tanto por comer sus rocas favoritas, que se olvidó completamente del susto que paso, para salir saltando, derivar a su jinete y comenzar a lamerle la cara muy alegre.

-ya, ya, chica, vamos entonces... .- Dijo feliz Patapez mientras él y su dragona salen de la cabaña a comer unas ricas rocas. Bueno, es obvio que las dragona será la que lo coma.

.

.

.

Y por último pero no menos importante, la cabaña del líder de los jinetes.

Donde precisamente estaba comenzando a despertar nuestro querido amigo, el Furia Nocturna.  
Quien le costó un poco a acostumbrarse a la luz del sol pero luego de parpadear un poco lo logro. Se estiro como si fuera un perro para después irse contento a levantar, a su manera, al perezoso de su jinete.

Pero cuando subió y se puso al lado de la cama donde normalmente debería dormir cierto castaño, esta se encontraba básica. Chimuelo se preocupó enormemente, ¿Dónde estaba Hipo?, ¿lo raptaron sin que él se diera cuenta?, ¿Se volvió sonámbulo y caminó semidesnudo al bosque?, ¡¿se volvió invisible?!.

Idea tras idea venía a la cabeza del Furia Nocturna mientras que estaba caminando de un lado a otro muy preocupado, hasta que sus nervios explotaron y decidió que era mejor pedir ayuda pero cuando estaba a punto de correr al comedor central, se detuvo de golpe al recordar algo que sucedió anoche y que se está repitiendo mucho estos últimos días.

- _¡Pero que tonto!, ¡si era tan obvio!_.- pensó Chimuelo aburrido por estos tipos de situaciones. ¡Porque siempre se preocupa!, si la respuesta estaba a la palma de su pata.

El dragón negro resoplo molestó mientras cambia su dirección a la casa que "extrañamente" era la que estaba mejor conectada con la de su jinete.

- _Hola... ¿Ellos están...?_.- Saludó y preguntó Chimuelo a la dragona azul de reflejos amarillos que estaba afuera de la casa en la que iba a entrar.

 _-¿que si tú jinete y la mía están adentró haciendo quien sabe qué?... Pues sí... Si lo están... Como todos los días.-_ Comentó Tormenta algo molesta y cortándolo antes que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar.

 _-Bueno antes lo hacían cada mes o semana... .-_ Comento el Furia Nocturna mientras mira en la misma dirección que su amiga.

 _-Antes... Tú lo has dicho... Pero ahora es casi todos los días._ \- Le replicó la Nadder Azul, quien sigue mirando la casa y lo silencioso que estaba.

 _-Si... .-_ De pronto Chimuelo mira el sol de allí un recuerdo le viene en la mente.- _Hipo y yo solíamos volar antes del amanecer para ver cómo sale el sol_.- comenta con un toque de tristeza.

 _-Ni que lo digas... Astrid y yo nos hirvamos a entrenar muy temprano y no volvíamos hasta el atardecer.-_ Comenta el Nadder como si fuera un recuerdo lejano.- _Pero ahora lo único que dedica es a estar con su... su... Noviecito_.- Dice pero al pronunciar la última palabra, lo dice con un toque de amargura.

 _-si.-_ Chimuelo concordaba con su amiga aunque no le gustó mucho la forma en la que se está refiriendo a su jinete. Pero no puede culparla, a él también le gustaría pasar más tiempo con el castaño pero este prefiere estar con la rubia.

.

.

.

Mientras ambos dragones hablaban y discutían sobre cómo esta relación estaba afectando en su amistad con sus respectivos jinetes. Adentró de la cabaña azul con decorativos de púas y demás. Un par de tortolos estaban comenzando a despertarse después de tener una noche algo... relajante.

-Buenos días my lady.- dice Hipo en susurró y con un toque cariñoso al hermoso bulto que estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho desnudó.

-Buenos días Bebé.- dijo Astrid con igual toque de cariño a su "almohada".

Ambos amantes estaban abrazados cariñosamente sobre la cama y aunque el castaño se encontraba con medió cuerpo desnudo y la hermosa rubia no tenía puesto sus decorativos de metal, ni su falda. No les importaba en lo absolutos, estaban juntos, eso era lo único importante.

-Esto se está volviendo costumbre.- comento de repente Hipo, quien miraba la pared y abrazaba a su novia por la cintura.

-Bueno... Tú eres el quien viene a mi cabaña a la mitad de la noche, yo solo te doy un espacio en mi cama.- comenta Astrid como si fuera una especie de víctima de que se aprovecha en la noches.

-En mi defensa... Vi que esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para pasar más tiempo contigo, cosa que no quería desaprovechar... Ya que nuestro queridos amigos están algo celosos por que no pasamos tanto tiempo con ellos.- Comento el joven castaño como si sus acciones estuvieran justificadas.

-Claro... Y abrazarme, aprovechando que tengo poca ropa, no es un buen instintivo, ¿o sí?.- pregunto la rubia con un toque de picardía que hizo temblar al pobre castaño.

-N... no... no... Claro que no.- Dijo Hipo muy rápido y en su típico tono de nervioso, solo su novia podría sacar ese tono.

Sin embargo, Astrid no se conformaba con sólo eso, así que se levantó un poco, no mucho pero si lo suficiente para poner su rostro al frente de su miedoso prometido.

-Estas... ¿seguro?.- preguntó la rubia con un tono coqueto mientras hace que su nariz rose con la de su chico.

-Bu... Bueno... Tal... vez.- Fue lo único que pudo salir de castaño. No importa cuántos años tenga, Astrid lo puede hacer templar como cuando tenía quince.

-Qué pena... Porque si estuvieras seguro... Te hubiera dado un beso.- termina de decir mientras pone sus labios muy cerca de los de su amado.

Hipo estaba tan rojo por la cercanía que estaba con Astrid, que podría sentir su aliento sobre su boca.

-Pero sabes... creó que te daré otra cosa.- dijo la hermosa rubia con una voz cargada de seducción.

-¿queee... que cosa?.- Hipo quedo desarmado con esa frase, ¿no será lo que él está pesando, o si?.

-Pues... Tú ya sabes... Después de todo creo que te lo estás imaginando.- Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa muy coqueta. Sigilosamente, una de sus manos estaba agarrando algo que se encontraba abajo de la cama.

Sin embargo, Hipo se quedó mudo, ¡¿Por Odín que es lo que está pasando?!.

-¿A... siiii?.- Hipo estaba al borde de la vergüenza y excitación

-Siii... ¿Acaso no lo quieres?.- Preguntó Astrid en un tono dulce pero a la vez cariñoso mientras paso su mano libre por el pecho desnudo de su chico para excitarle un poco. Cosa que lo logro.

-Bueno... creo... que... ¿sí?.- Fue lo único que se le pudo venir en la cabeza al pobre joven castaño.

-Bueno... si es así... entonces.- Dice Astrid mientras sigilosamente con sus dos manos agarra un objetó.- Cierra los ojitos.- pidió con unos cuantos besos en las mejillas.

Hipo no dijo nada, ¡su cara estaba muy rojo!, prefería limitarse a obedecer.

Y Astrid, aprovechándose que su novio esta distraído, se mordió la lengua para aguantarse la risa por la ironía de la situación, agarro fuertemente el objeto que tenía en la mano y golpeó en la cara a su castaño.

-¡Pero... Que!.- Grito Hipo sorprendido al sentir como era empujado al otro lado de la cama por un golpe, nada doloroso pero si con suficiente fuerza para desconcertarlo.

Al joven castaño le costó un poco saber qué es lo que había pasado, sin embargo una escandalosa risa a su costado lo hizo entender todo.

-Jajajajajajaja... Hubieras visto tu cara... Jajajajajaja.- Dijo entre risas Astrid, quien tenía entre sus manos una almohada.

Hipo entendió todo lo que estaba pasando, Astrid le tiro un almohadazo, ¡Había caído en su juego!, ¡Que tonto!. Bueno, era hora de la venganza.

-Ohhhh... Ya verás.- Dijo Hipo con un tono retador mientras agarra la otra almohada, listo para el contraataque.

Astrid no lo estaba escuchando, su fuerte risa lo sacaba del mundo, sin embargo, un golpe de almohada en la cara lo hizo recapacitar.

-Oooo... Ahora vas a ver.- Dijo la rubia en su típico tono retador mientras va contra el castaño.

Fue así, como los siguientes minutos, en el cuarto de la guerrera rubia, solo se escuchaban golpes de almohadas y risas de un par de enamorados.

"La gran pelea de almohadas" duro por unos treinta minutos y las consecuencias fueron estas: un cuarto donde por todos lados se podrían ver plumas y un par de enamorados que estaban agitados por toda la acción y risas que hubo hace rato.

Ambos cabezas de carnero estaba acostados en lo que quedaba de la cama, uno abrazado del otro.

-Que cruel eres... my lady.- Comento Hipo de repente.

-¿Cruel yo?, tú lo eres... ¿Quién demoro tres venditos años para pedirme que sea su prometida?.- Le dijo Astrid en un tono poco sarcástico y regañoso.

-Bueno... Créeme que no es fácil pedirle a una chica que si quiere ser mi prometida, sabiendo que esa chica, con un fácil movimiento me tira al piso.- Comento Hipo con su típico tono sarcástico. Recordando cada "combate" que tuvieron desde pequeños hasta ahora, donde él salía lastimado en los mejores casos o con un brazo roto en las peores.

Astrid río por ese dicho, era cierto, en sus combates que tuvo con su novio, casi siempre él se llevaba la peor parte, aunque ella hacia lo posible para no usar toda su fuerza a veces no se podría controlar y se le pasaba la mano. Ella es una guerrera que se le podría hacer.

-Pero...para mí es increíble que una chica como tú, tan fuerte, increíblemente hermosa y sobretodo guerrera, se haya fijado en un debilucho como yo.- Comento el castaño como si lo que está viviendo fuera un sueño. Un muy hermoso sueño que espera no despertar jamás.

Pero lo único que recibió de su "querida novia" fue un fuerte golpe en el hombro que lo saco de su mundo.

-¡Auu!.. ¡Oye!... ¿Y eso por qué?.- preguntó Hipo a su atacante mientras se soba el brazo.

-Por llamarte a ti mismo debilucho.- Dijo Astrid en un tono serio.- tú ya no eres tan débil, Hipo y ¡mucho menos flaco!.- Comento mientras pasa una de sus manos sobre los pequeños pero también sexy expectórales, de además unos cuantos músculos que tiene su novio.- La herrería hizo maravillas en ti.- dijo Astrid sin notar que se había quedado hipnotizado por el caliente cuerpo de su prometido.- maravillas... .- termino de decir pero esta vez en un tono algo deseoso e inquietante.

Hipo se puso un poco sonrojado al ver que su novia no dejaba de mirarle. Aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención, cosa que lo logró pero también provocó que ella se pusiera roja.

La cara de Astrid se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja pero no excitación o enamoramiento, no, ¡de la vergüenza!, ¡Como se le ocurre quedarse mirando al semidesnudo de su novio!. La bella rubia opto por taparse la cara, no le gusta que la vean así.

Hipo se le pareció un poco cómico esta situación, era algo increíble poder ser el único que puede poner nerviosa a una fuerte guerrera, como era Astrid. Sin embargo, esa no era la Astrid que se había enamorado.

Así que, con delicadeza, el castaño usa sus manos para retirar las de su lady y poder ver su bello rostro. Astrid se encontraba muy roja y cuando vio a su Hipo, se puso más roja pero aun así no aparto la mirada.

Ojos azul y verde se encontraron, una se encontraba nerviosa y el otro feliz. Una en la vergüenza y otro en la desdicha. Pero así era su amor. El joven castaño, sin miedo alguno, tomo el mentó de su chica para levantarla y así poder estar más cerca de esos carnosos labios.

-eres tan hermosa que hasta las rosas sentirían envidia de ti.- Dijo Hipo mientras junta su nariz con la de ella para así poder sentir su aprecio.

Astrid sentía que estaba volando en las nubes con solo escuchar esa simple frase. Tanto que solo opto por cerrar los ojos y esperar lo que seguro su novio le va a dar.

Hipo se quedó mirando un rato el rostro de su lady, mirando cada detalle, esos detalles que lo hacían enamorar de ella cada día más y más. ¿Cómo era posible que se haya creado un ser tan perfecto?, agradecería eternamente a los dioses por haber puesto esta hermosa Valkiria en su camino.

Y sin más que pensar o decir, Hipo cierra los ojos y pega sus labios contra las de su lady, saboreando esos hermosos labios que se moría por volver a probar. Astrid suspira un poco por el beso para luego rodear el cuello de su chico con los brazos y hacer que este beso se vuelva más profundo, tanto que se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Cargado con amor, felicidad y un toque de deseó.

Pasaron los minutos, aunque para ese par de tortolos parecían horas, para que sus labios se separaran y sus pulmones se llenaran de nuevo con aire.

-Si no fuera por el aire, te basaría hasta fin de los tiempos.- Comentó Hipo un poco sonrojado de amor pero también con una poca vergüenza. No lo juzguen. No era un chico que decía muchas cosas cursis pero por su "lady" aprendería hasta el último poema amoroso del mundo. Por ella, todo valdría la pena.

Astrid se rio un poco, le encantaba que su castaño le dijera cosas tan bonitas, lo hacía sentir en las nubes. Recuerda cuando eran niños, Hipo apenas se le acercaba y si lo hacía, le era difícil decir pronunciar un simple "hola", eso le daba risa. Pero ahora que oficialmente son novios, Hipo parecía un poeta amoroso cada vez que estaban en sus "momentos privados".

Sin duda alguna, Hipo era más valiente en esa parte, a ella le fue muy difícil confesar sus sentimientos, técnicamente fue el castaño quien dio el primer paso, pero cuando lo hiso, ella no dudo en decirle lo que sentía y hasta ahora, no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

-Te quiero mucho.- Dijo Astrid sonrojada pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acurrucaba un poco más cerca de su chico.

-También te quiero… No tienes ni idea de cuánto.- Le dijo Hipo muy feliz y le agarra de la cintura para traerla un poco más cerca de él.

Se miraron a los ojos, con esa simple gestó se podrían decir cuánto se amaban y lo agradecidos que estaban con el destino por poner a su media naranja en su camino.

Hipo, con su mano libre, acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de su novia. Astrid le sonrió más por ese simple gesto. Le encantaba esos detalles de su novio, detalles que lo mataría de amor. Como si fuera algo coordinado, ambos se acercan a la vez y así poder volver a disfrutar el sabor que tiene los labios del otro. Lo que comenzó con un simple beso se fue transformando de poco a poco a un beso apasionado y deseoso.

-Me encanta el sabor de tus labios.-Dijeron ambos a la ves provocando que se rieran un poco. ¿Cuántas veces van a hablar al mismo tiempo?,¿Eso es algo normal en una pareja?. Pero para ser sinceros, A quién le importa. Ellos se amaban aunque pasaban por situaciones algo extrañas pero a la vez bonitas.

El castaño volvió a besar a su rubia con la misma intensidad que antes solo que esta vez la agarro suavemente de la cintura para recostarla en la cama y ponerse encima de ella mientras sigue saboreando esos deliciosos y carnosos labios. La joven rubia se sorprendió un poco por ese repentino movimiento, ¿Desde cuándo Hipo se volvió tan travieso?, Astrid suspiro un poco para luego rodear el cuello de su novio con los brazos y así estar un poco más pegados.

La mente del joven castaño estaba en blanco, no era muy consiente en lo que estaba haciendo ni en lo que estaba provocan en el cuerpo de su amante. Era como si su cuerpo actuara por sí solo, en lo único que podía sentir era el sabor de los labios de su rubia. Si tuviera un poco se conciencia, sabría que su mano derecha dejo la cintura de la rubia para bajar y bajar hasta tocar la rodilla de la chica y desde allí empezó a subir, solo que esta vez… por la pierna, de poco a poco. Astrid solo un pequeño gemido, entre el beso apasionado, cuando sintió una "caricia" en su nalga.

-Ohhh… Hipo.-pensó enamoradamente le joven rubia mientras abraza más fuerte a su castaño provocando que este intensificara más el beso y sobretodo la "caricia".

Pasaron los minutos y el castaño dejo de saborear los carnosos labios de su rubia para bajar y besar tiernamente el cuello de esta. Cuando Hipo rompió el beso, Astrid pudo llenar otra vez sus pulmones de aire pero también comenzó a soltar pequeño gemido que era provocado por la "caricia" de la mano derecha de su novio.

-Ohh… Astrid… eras tan preciosa… y deliciosa.-Dice Hipo entre besos que le estaba dando en el cuello de su novia.

Astrid sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su entrepierna que lo puso algo inquieta con solo haber escuchado esas palabras, su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que hiso fue enredar sus dedos en el alborotado cabello de su novio para jalarlo y así poder juntar sus labios contra los de él, provocando que comience otro beso muy apasionado.

Hipo no se quedó atrás, ya que él también tenía la mente en blanco, así que aparte de corresponder el beso apasionado, subió su otra mano hasta uno de los pechos de su lady y comenzó a acariciarlo de la misma forma e intensidad de cómo estaba acariciando la otra parte intima de su lady.

Ambos tortolitos se estaban dejando llevar por el amor y el placer. No era coherentes los que sus cuerpo estaba provocando en el otro, sin embargo, no les importaba en absoluto. Se deseaban, se amaban si fuera por ellos estos actos llegarían a un nuevo nivel.

Lamentablemente unos fuertes golpes en la puerta más unos rugidos desde afuera de la cabaña hicieron que tanto la rubia como el castaño se detuvieran en sus "actos" de cariño para volver en sí y darse cuenta lo que estaban haciendo. Rompieron el beso para luego reír un poco de la situación.

-Parece que se nos pasó el tiempo.- Comento Astrid mientras acaricia la mejilla de su novio.

-Si…. Creo que los dragones ya se hartaron de esperarnos.- Dice Hipo sin quitar su vista sobre la de su lady.

.

.

.

Y no estaban equivocados. Si ambos su pudieran escuchar o leer dragón sabrían que el grito era…

 _-¡Por el amor a todos los dragones!, ¡Quieren de una buena vez salir y dejar de hacer sus cochinadas!._

Ese grito no era de nada más y nada menos que de Tormenta, estaba tan furia que se hartó de esperar que dio un rugido y golpe fuertemente la puerta. Aunque los que estaban adentro de la cabaña no se asustaron, el compañero del Nadder, Furia Nocturna, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Solo para estar a salvo.

 _-¿Por qué Tormenta tuvo que adoptar la actitud de su jinete!.-_ Pensó algo temeroso Chimuelo mientras ve sorprendido como su amiga azul golpea una y otra vez la puerta.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto adentro de la cabaña. Ambos enamorados aún estaban en la misma posición, solo que esta vez Astrid le estaba dando unos cuantos besitos a su castaño para así no perder el ambiente "Romántico" que se había formado entre ellos.

-Luego seguimos, ya bebe.- Le dice Astrid con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por haberlo llamado así.

-¿Con los besos?... Sabes que te puedo besar donde sea, después de todo soy tu prometido.-Comento Hipo en un tono cariñoso y coqueto.

-Yo no me refería a los besos.- Cometo la joven rubia mientras se muerde un poco el labio inferior. Con solo pesar otra vez en "eso" le pone algo inquieta.

-¿A no?.- Pregunto el castaño un tanto confundido.

-Jijijijiji…. Me refiero a lo que tus traviesas manos están haciendo.- Comento Astrid con un toque de gracia y coqueta mientras baja la mirada indicándole lo que estaba hablando.

Sin embargo, Hipo lo miro confundido, ¿Qué tenía sus manos?. Pero solo vasto con bajar la mirada para darse cuenta de lo que está hablando y sobretodo, quedarse sin aliento. ¡Sus manos estaban tocando cosas privadas de una chica!, ¡Por Odín!, ¡Estaba tocando a Astrid donde no debería hasta el día de su matrimonio!.

-¡Por los dioses!... ¡Lo.. Lo siento!.-Grito muy avergonzado el joven castaño mientras se quita encima y retrocede.

Sin embargo, estaba tan avergonzado que no se dio cuenta que estaba al borde de la cama.

-¡Ayyy!.- Grito de dolor cuando cayó de espalda al duro suelo del cuarto. .-Eso dolió.- susurro débil mientras se soba la cabeza por el golpe.

Una risa que provenía de la cama lo llamo la atención.

-Jijijiji… Hay Hipo, ¿Tienes que ser tan dramático?... Jijiji.- Dijo Astrid mientras se acerca al borde con una sonrisa burlona.

-bueno… este.. Yo… .- ¿Qué podría decirle?, él estaba muy avergonzado y sobretodo sonrojado. Tanto que no podía verla a los ojos.

Astrid solo negó sin quitar su sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria.

-Llevamos más de un año como novios… es normal que quieras ir mas allá de un beso, ¿No lo crees?.-Dijo la joven rubia con un toque de picardía.

El joven castaño no respondió, solo trago duro. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan guerrera como Astrid le guste hablar de esas cosas?.

Sin embargo, unos golpes en la puerta llamo la atención a los dos.

-Sera mejor salir antes que Tormenta deriva la puerta.-Comento Astrid para luego mirar a su "prometido".- Luego seguimos, bebe.- Le guiño el ojo para sonrojarle más, cosa que lo logro, para luego bajarse de la cama y buscar en su ropero, su falda y sus complementos metálicos.

Hipo solo se quedó allí en el suelo mientras analiza todo lo que está pasando y sobretodo, ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo esté actuando solo?, ¡¿Eso no tiene lógica?!.

-Te veo en el comedor.- Le dijo Astrid, ya vestida como siempre, antes de bajar por las escaleras y atender a su desesperada amiga.

\- Esta bien.- Dijo Hipo mientras se levanta del suelo y se sacude el poco polvo que callo en su cuerpo.

Una vez limpio, miro a su alrededor y se percató de algo, ¿Dónde estaba su camisa?.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto afuera, se estaba viviendo una situación algo cómica.

 _\- Muy bien Chimuelo, este es el plan…. Tú y yo vamos a correr con todas nuestras fuerzas para chocar con esa puerta y derivarla, para que así salvemos a Astrid de tu pervertido jinete.-_ Dijo la Nadder algo molesta, había estado tocando la puerta por mucho tiempo y como no vio resultado, ahora está recurriendo a algo sumamente loco.

Sin embargo, Chimuelo no lo veía de esa forma. Al parecer su compañera no tenía coherencia en lo que hacía.

 _-Tormenta, no crees que estas exageran un poco.-_ Comento Chimuelo mientras se aleja a una distancia segura. No le gustaba que le hablara a si de su jinete pero cuando una dragona está molesta, era mejor alejarse. Salir corriendo si es posible.

 _-¡No estos exagerando!, ¡Tú pervertido jinete está haciendo algo a Astrid!, es por eso que no abre la puerta… Así que, me vas a ayudar, ¿Sí o no?.-_ Pregunto la dragona azul muy seria y lista para correr.

El dragón negro no dijo nada y preferido solo retroceder mas mientras le sonríe tontamente. ¿Por qué Tormenta tuvo que sacar la actitud de su jineta?.

 _-¡Bien!... Igual no necesito de tu ayuda…. Yo puedo sola.-_ Comento aún más moleta Tormenta mientras se posiciona a una distancia segura.- _Para ser un dragón muy temible, a veces actúas como tonto.-_ susurro en voz baja para sí misma, sin embargo, las súper orejas de Chimuelo lo ayudo a escuchar e hicieron que se sintiera algo incómodo.

La Nadder azul esta lista, solo conto hasta tres, para luego salir dispara con una gran velocidad contra la puerta. Estaba dispuesta todo para derivarla y justo cuando estaba a solo cuatro metros de la puerta, esta se abrió sola.

-¡Tormenta!/ _¡Tormenta!.-_ Grito tanto Astrid como Chimuelo al ver el peligro en que se metió la Nadder azul. Una está sorprendida y el otro horrorizado, tanto que se tapó los ojos con las alas para no saber cómo va a terminar esto.

Por otro lado, Tormenta la ver que va chocar contra su jinete y también que no tenía un plan de respaldo ya que estaba lleno a una gran velocidad. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiar de dirección, lamentablemente el camino que escogió lo llevo a chocar fuertemente contra la pared de la cabaña.

-¡Tormenta!.-Grito preocupada Astrid al ver como su amiga quedo aplastada contra la pared y luego callo boca abajo en el duro suelo.

La joven rubia no dudo ningún según en correr a socorrer a su amiga.

-Hay Tormenta… ¿Pero en que estabas pensando?.- Pregunto la jinete rubia con una mirada preocupada mientras le acaricia el occiso.

La Nadder azul se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tanto que ni siquiera podía contestarle.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- Pregunto Hipo algo agitado mientras sale de la cabaña pero lo que vio, lo hizo pasar a estar confundido.

Ver a Tormenta, una Nadder muy temible entre su especie, echada boca abajo como un perro molido. No era algo común que se viera todos los días.

.

.

.

Más tarde, todos los jinetes de dragones se reunieron en el comedor para tomar sus respectivos desayunos mientras que los dragones, tomaban en el establo.

-Parece que no se levantaron bien.- Comento Hipo al ver como tres jinetes estaban bostezando por décima vez.

-Colmillo me saco volando de la cama.- Comento Patan molesto mientras se vuelve a sobar la cabeza. Ese golpe sí que le dolió.

-Albóndiga me despertó a media noche…. Aaaaa(Bostezo)… No me dejo dormir mucho porque estaba preocupado por ella.- Dijo Patapez mostrando en su rostro mucho sueño. Tanto que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-"Gallinita" me volvió manchar mi sabana con su popo.-Dice Brutilda muy molesta mientras mira a ese "pequeño demonio" está siendo alimentado en el pico por su hermano, como si fuera un bebe.

Sin embargo ese comentario provocó una reacción nauseabunda entre todos los jóvenes. Que intentaban no vomitar lo que acababan de comer.

-Por favor Brutilda, Que estoy desayunando.- Pidió Patapez mientras está siendo lo posible para no volver a ver el desayuno que acababa de comer.

-Ya chicos calma… Sé que estamos pasando por momentos muy duros y agotadores… pero… .-Intentaba tranquilizar el líder de los jinetes pero al parecer no estaban de acuerdo.

-Pero nada Hipo… ¡Necesitamos vacaciones!.-Exigió Patan muy serio.

-Odio admitirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con Patán… Hipo, necesitamos un descanso.- Comento esta vez Patapez.

-Chicos… ¿Ya olvidaron lo que paso en nuestro último "descanso"?.- Comento Hipo para hacerles recordar como intentaban sobrevivir de sus propios dragones.

-Si…. Pero no es necesario ir a un lugar desconocido... Podemos ir a unas de la isla que conocemos y donde no corramos mucho riesgo.- Propuso Patapez.

-Ese idea me gusta… Podemos ir a esa isla que descubrimos donde había muchas flores… Apuesto que a Gallinita le gustaría… ¿No es así?.-Comento Brutacio mientras le hace unos cuantos cariños en la cabeza del ave.

-Ese lugar, aparte de tener flores bonitas también tiene flores que son venenosas para nuestros dragones… Yo propongo que vallamos a la isla del viento, aparte de tener buenas brisas, tiene paisajes hermosos.- Comento Patapez con una gran ilusión.

-Chicos, chicos… No podemos darnos un descansó ahora… Tenemos muchas responsabilidades… .-Comento el líder en un tono serio.

-Vamos Hipo que nos lo merecemos.- Insiste Brutilda como si fuera un derecho de todos.

-Tal vez más adelante nosotros podremos… .- Intento convencer el joven Castaño pero un jalón a su lado lo llamo la atención.

Astrid, quien se mantuvo callada todo el rato, vio que esta podría ser una oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con su novio. Y ya que este no parecía darse cuenta, intervino. Hipo lo miro confundido pero ella solo se le acercó para hablarle al oído.

-Déjalos Hipo… Tú y yo podemos pasar más tiempo juntos… y tal vez… continuar lo que dejamos pendiente en la cama.- susurro Astrid muy bajo para que sea ¡Solo! Entre ellos.

Cuando la rubia se alejó, volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa pero antes le guiño el ojo, provocándole cierto nerviosismo. Al castaño trago duro, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. Creo que era mejor solo seguir la corriente.

-Saben que… pensándolo bien, creo que si merecemos un pequeño receso.-Comento Hipo a los demás y con la esperanza que su rostro no se haya puesto rojo.

Los demás que han visto esta pequeña escena pero no escuchado, se sintieron indignados.

-Claro, si nosotros decimos algo, no nos escuchas… Pero a tu "noviecita" parece que si.-Comento Patan algo molesto y receloso.

-Esto es peor… Antes soportábamos la tiranía del castaño de una pierna pero ahora tendremos que soportar la tiranía de dos… La de un castaño y la de una rubia… Y nosotros que somos su pueblo no podemos hacer nada.- Comento Brutacio en su típico dramatismo como si hubiera sido un esclavo que no tiene ni voz ni boto.

Hipo y Astrid solo rodaron los ojos, a veces sus compañeros actúan como unos completos idiotas.

-Chicos… no exageren.- Comenta la jinete rubia algo aburrida. No porque sea novia del líder va a tener poder, ¿o sí?.

Sin embargo, la conversación no pudo continuar, porque un sonido de corneta los llamo la atención. Un sonido muy familiar.

-¡Es Johann!.- Dijo Hipo mientras sale del comedor seguido por su lady.

Los demás no dijeron nada solo miraron como los "tortolitos" se fueron.

-Siempre juntos.- Comentaron todos al mismo tiempo. Para luego salir de la cabaña y seguir al par de enamorados.

.

.

.

En el puerto de la Orilla del Dragón, se estaba estacionado el barco del comerciante que era bien conocido y amigo de los jinetes.

-¡Johann!.. ¡Que gusto verte!.- Saludo Hipo al ver a su tan esperado amigo. Que además le había pedido un encargo.

-Ohhh, amo Hipo, el gusto es todo mío….- Saludo el mercader mientras saca una tabla que conecta el barco con el muelle.

El joven castaño sube por la tabla para entrar al barco, seguido por su novia.

-Hola, Johann.-Saludo la joven rubia por cortesía.

-Es un gusto volver a verla señoría Astrid.-Dijo el mercader con una pequeña reverencia.

-Y cuéntanos, ¿Qué te trae a la orilla?... ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí por cierto?.- Dijo Hipo mientras se pone al frente del viajero.

-Lamentablemente no pude amo Hipo… Mis viaje han sido interrumpido por una serie de eventos que para contarle tendría que tomar muchas horas de su valioso tiempo….. Sin embargo…. He venido porque me entere de algo sumamente impórtate y que de seguro le gustara oír.- Informo Johann en un tono misterioso. Típico de él.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Pregunto Astrid algo seria.

-Pues verán… Eh escuchado que los cazadores de dragones están buscando el Tesoro de Barbanegra.-Dice el mercader en un tono muy misterioso.

-¿El tesoro de Barbanegra?, ¿No era solo un mito?.- Pregunto Hipo algo confundido. ¿Cómo alguien como Viggo buscaría un simple mito?.

-Es el tesoro más grande y también la mejor ocultada hasta ahora… oí decir.- comento la joven rubia con los brazos cruzados.

-Efectivamente, señorita Astrid… Antes se oían que solo era un mito para que los otros piratas estuvieran ocupados… sin embargo, se ha encontrado un mapa que revela la ubicación exacta.- Comento Johann.

-Y supongo que no tendrás ese mapa… ¿O sí?.- Pregunto Hipo.

Ante de decir otra cosa. El Mercader dio la vuelta y saco entre uno de sus cajas un pergamino muy viejo. Camino hasta una mesa de madera, donde lo puso encima y lo extendió.

-Me costó mucho obtener esto… No saben los peligros que tuve que pasar para obtenerlo… pues verán…. .-antes que continuara con una de sus otra historia lo interrumpieron.

-¡Quieres callarte!... ¡Háblanos del tesoro!.- Grito Patan emocionado por la búsqueda.

Las tres personas voltearon para ver al resto de jinetes que parecían estar muy emocionados.

-¿Desde cuándo están allí?.-Pregunto Astrid seria.

-Desde la parte que mencionaron "tesoro".- Comento Brutilda muy emocionada.

-Ohhh… a mí siempre me ha gustado los misterios.-Comento esta vez Patapez.

-Bla, bla, bla… Hábleme de lo más importante… ¿De cuanto Oro estamos hablando?.- Pregunto Patan con los ojos brillosos.

-Mucho Patan…. Más de lo que uno puede imaginar.- Comento Hipo serio.-Pero eso no es lo más importante, Si este mito es real… El oro que podría conseguir Viggo Grimborn será mucho más de lo que pudo haber conseguido en su subasta de dragones… tanto…

…Que incluso podrá mejor su ejército de cazadores como de voladores de dragones.- Continuo Astrid en un tono muy serio.

-No es que quiero sonar materialista amo Hipo… pero si encuentra el tesoro me gustaría recibir algo, claro… este mapa me costó mucho conseguirla y como yo no estoy tan joven para una aventura pensé que a usted le interesaría.- Comento Johann intentando sonar sincero.

-Si fuera por mí, te daría la mitad de todo, Johann… Pero lamentablemente mi equipo me pidió un descanso y no creo que estén para buscar un tesoro….- Pero antes de poder continuar, unos ruidos de alada lo llamo la atención.

-ehhhh… sabes Hipo, creo que ya no me siento tan cansado.-Comento Patan en su tipio tono de tonto.

-¡Yo tampoco!... ¡Pollito y yo nos sentimos listos para una pequeña aventura!.-Grito emocionado Brutacio. Mientras que la pequeña ave que tiene en sus brazos cacarea alegre.

Uno a uno todo los jinetes de dragones asienten para ir a esta búsqueda. Hipo miro a todos para luego mirar a su lady.

-Parece que nos iremos de aventura.-Comento Astrid algo melancólica.

Hipo lo miro con media sonrisa para luego caminar hasta estar a su lado y agarrarla de la cintura.

-Tranquila.. ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros.- Le dijo en el oído y después de la un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Astrid solo le sonríe y apoya su cabeza en el hombro.

-Buen Chicos… Prepárense y alisten a los dragones… Tenemos poco tiempo si queremos ganarle a viggo y Morgan.- Anuncio Hipo a sus compañeros.

Todos asisten, en especial Patan y los gemelos, para luego salir disparado al establo.

-Johann, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo por mantenernos informados de lo que hacen los cazadores, aun sabiendo que estas poniendo tu vida en juego.- Dice Hipo mientras se le acerca al marinero.

-Ohhh, amo Hipo… Para mí es un honor servirle y espero que tenga éxito en su misión.-Comento Johann mientras le hace una reverencia.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo Viggo podrá encontrar el tesoro?.-Pregunto el joven castaño.

-Al parecer, había dos mapas pero yo supongo que una es una simple copia… Ten por seguro que este es la original.-Comento Johann mientras enrolla el viejo mapa y se lo entrega en las manos al castaño.

-Gracias de nuevo Johann.-Dice por último Hipo antes de salir del barco y seguir a sus demás compañeros.

.

.

.

Una vez solo en el muelle de la orilla, el mercader saca las sogas que amarraban su barco para salir a flote. Después de unos minutos y cuando ya estuvo a una distancia segura de la isla de los jinetes de dragones. Un barco enorme, con púas y partes metálicas. Lo intercepto en el medio del mar. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, es que no hubo ningún tipo de ataque. Es más, ambos barcos se alinearon para que luego una plancha de madera los conectara.

Johann, con una postura firme, subió por la plancha y camino hasta subir al otro barco. Todos los cazadores de dragones lo vieron, los que estaban más cerca, se inclinaron ante su presencia. Entre ellos, salió Viggo Grimborn, quien camino hasta estar al frente del mercader y hacerle una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Cómo le fue mi señor?.-Pregunto el jefe de los cazadores, cuando alzo la mirada.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.- La voz de Johann sonaba frio y sereno.- el mordió el anzuelo…. ya sabes que hacer.- Le dijo firme para luego caminar hacia las escaleras y bajar al interior del barco.

Viggo lo miro hasta que se fue para luego enfocarse al este, donde estaba la isla de los jinetes de dragones. Y también donde a justa penas se podría ver a cinco dragones volando al oeste.

El jefe de los cazadores sonrió un poco. Toda estaba saliendo según el plan.

.

.

.

 _ **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado un tiempo para leer mi primer capítulo de esta fabulosa historia. Gracias.**_

 _ **Wooo… que final, ¿no?. Bueno supongo que todos nos pusimos así al enterarnos que Johann era malo. ¡Fue algo muy, muy inesperado!. Pero también me hizo entender muchas cosas.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la Quinta temporada de Carreras al borde?, a mí me encanto, mejor dicho, ¡Me fascino!. Aunque no hubo mucho Hiccstrid me conformaba que al fin se comprometieron. ¡Hurra!¡Son oficialmente pareja!.**_

 _ **Regresando al tema, esta nueva Historia me vino de golpe a la cabeza cuando termine de ver Carreras al borde. Prácticamente voy a escribir de lo que me gustaría que pasara en la sexta temporada (Aunque claro que solo es idea mia).**_

 _ **OjO, que no voy a olvidar mi otra historia, la próxima semana continuo con esa o tal vez con esta. Depende cual ustedes prefieran.**_

 _ **Esta nueva Historia, habrá nuevos personajes, nuevos dragones (Aunque no tengo idea de cómo describir porque soy malo en eso) y muchas sorpresas más. Sinceramente espero que les guste tanto como me lo estoy imaginando.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir o escribir. Me despido. No olviden de pasar por mis otras obras, tal vez les guste. Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Chao**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
